Japanese Patent No. 4515704 (Patent Document 1) indicates a novel heterocyclic compound, a production process thereof, and the medicinal use thereof, and discloses as a typical example of a compound thereof trans-7-oxo-6-(sulfooxy)-1,6-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]octane-2-carboxamide (NXL104). Production processes of an intermediate in the form of a specific piperidine derivative are also indicated in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-138206 (Patent Document 2) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2010-539147 (Patent Document 3), while a production process of NXL104 and crystalline forms thereof is disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2011/042560 (Patent Document 4).
In addition, Japanese Patent No. 5038509 (Patent Document 5) indicates (2S,5R)-7-oxo-N-(piperidin-4-yl)-6-(sulfooxy)-1,6-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]octane-2-carboxamide (MK-7655), while a production process of a specific piperidine derivative and MK7655 are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-207900 (Patent Document 6) and International Publication No. WO 2010/126820 (Patent Document 7).
The inventors of the present invention also disclose novel diazabicyclooctane derivatives represented by Formulae (IV), (V) and (VI) and a production process thereof, and particularly a process for producing a compound represented by the following Formula (VI-1) in the following Scheme 1 in Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-122603 (Patent Document 8):
(wherein OBn is benzyloxy, P2 is tert-butoxycarbonyl (Boc) or benzyloxycarbonyl (Cbz), and R3 is same as will be subsequently described).